La Signorina dei pomodori
by lovitdesele
Summary: Drabbles Nyo!Romano por Nyo!Mundo. Cap.1: Francia


Aqui voy con el Nyo!Romano centric prometido. Me he tardado bastante pero quería asegurarme de que quedaba bien. El primer capitulo es con Nyo!Francia. Por ninguna razón en especial, simplemente fue con la primera con la que me vino la inspiración.

Llamaré a Nyo!Romano 'Romana' no cambiaré el nombre de los demás personajes (muchos países tienen nombre femenino en español), excepto Nyo!Veneciano que será 'Veneciana', claro está.

**Disclaimer:** hetalia y la imagen del fic pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Era ya bien entrado el mes de octubre, pero Campania seguía teniendo un clima cálido que invitaba a pasear por sus campos.

Y eso es precisamente lo que una joven estaba haciendo. Una chica castaña, con el pelo perfectamente recogido en un moño, paseaba alegremente por un pequeño pueblecito al sur de Nápoles.

La gente del lugar ya la conocía. Esa mujer llegaba todos los años el último día de la vendimia. Sólo se la veía una vez al año y siempre seguía la misma rutina. Por la mañana daba vueltas por el pueblo, conversando con los jóvenes con los que se encontraba, y, cuando caía la tarde, se dirigía a la casa más antigua del pueblo.

Francia golpeo la puerta con el llamador. Poco después la italiana abrió la puerta. Al ver de quien se trataba, se apartó y, con un movimiento de mano, la hizo pasar.

-Supongo que vienes a probar el mosto, como siempre. –Romana tenía la cara totalmente inexpresiva.

-No, es que te echaba de menos –Francia rodeó la cintura de la italiana-. ¿Es que no puedo simplemente venir a verte? –Intentó sonar seductora.

Romana apartó los brazos franceses de su cuerpo, soltó una pequeña risita arrogante y se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Francia. Cogió una botella y dos copas y salió al jardín.

En la parte trasera de la casa, justo enfrente de la viña, había una pequeña mesa de hierro forjado y dos sillas. Se sentaron en silencio y la italiana rellenó las copas bajo la atenta mirada de Francia. En cuanto su copa había sido rellenada, la cogió, la observó y con mucha dedicación degustó el líquido rojizo.

Tras unos minutos paladeando el mosto, la francesa frunció el ceño y se encaró a la italiana, quien la cuestionaba con la mirada.

-Este año la cosecha no ha sido tan buena…

-Ha hecho algo de frio este verano. –Se justificó Romana.

-Es una pena.-Francia observaba su copa- Me gusta mucho el Aglianico.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio observando el paisaje y disfrutando de la brisa que corría en el campo.

Francia se debatía interiormente si hacerle una pregunta a Romana o no. Era una pregunta algo trivial, pero le inquietaba la respuesta que podría darle. Observó a su compañera y, cuando la italiana le cruzó la mirada decidió lanzarse.

-¿Por qué siempre esperas a que de mi aprobación para cerrar la vendimia?

Romana levantó una ceja y respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué sólo te molestas en venir a probar mis vinos?

-Porque nadie los hace mejor que tú.- Respondió sincera y rápida la francesa.

-Porque no hay nadie mejor que tú para probarlos. –Respondió de vuelta Romana.

Poco después pasaron a refugiarse en la casa, porque, con la caída del Sol, empezaba a hacer frio fuera. La casa tenía un toque muy rústico por dentro. Todos los muebles del salón estaban dispuestos en torno a una gran chimenea.

Romana había decidido dejar el mosto y sacar uno de los vinos ocultos de su bodega. Esos que sólo mostraba ante invitados especiales. Las dos castañas se sentaron con sus copas frente a la chimenea apagada.

Francia se fue deslizando hacia a su anfitriona, mientras Romana la vigilaba de reojo. La gala alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Romana, pero la chica apartó su cara rápidamente. Gesto al que Francia respondió con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando en lo mucho que has crecido… -Francia contestó a una pregunta que nunca iba a ser formulada mientras miraba la leña seca de la chimenea.

Romana sorbió el vino que quedaba en su copa y volvió a rellenarlas

-Te has convertido en toda una mujer…

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me convirtiese en un hombre? –preguntó en tono sarcástico Romana.

-¡No me refería a eso! –Francia vació su copa de un trago- Lo que quería decir es que has dejado de ser una niña para convertirte en una mujer muy hermosa.

Romana la miró alzando una ceja. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos y si venían de esa mujer no significaban nada bueno. Francia borró completamente la poca distancia que las separaba y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me dejarás besarte esta vez?

Romana se sorprendió y retrocedió unos centímetros. Francia suspiró y la miró seriamente.

-Todos los años vengo aquí y cada vez me dejas acercarme un poco más. ¿Cuántos años tendré que esperar para poder tocarte?

Romana no contestó. Simplemente bajó la mirada hacia su copa. Ante la falta de reacción, Francia se levantó enfadad, claramente molesta por toda esa pantomima por la que la italiana le había obligado a pasar. Dejó su copa en una mesa y se dirigió a la salida.

-Ninguno más. –Francia oyó una pequeña voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Co-cómo dices? –no estaba segura de haber entendido bien.

-Ninguno más.

Romana tenía la cara más roja que el tinto de su copa. Francia se acercó con una sonrisa hacia ella, pero la italiana no levantó la mirada hasta que Francia le levantó la cara, obligándola a enfrentarse con sus ojos violáceos. La gala amplió su sonrisa un poco más justo antes de besar a Romana. La italiana la correspondió al instante y ambas se dejaron llevar por el momento hasta que Francia cortó el beso.

-¿Podré volver a hacer esto mañana o tendré que esperar al año que viene?

Romana simplemente sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a besarla, callando todas sus preguntas.

* * *

Esta idea salió de uno de mis headcanons. En fin, me gustaría que me dejaseis vuestra opinión, ya que es la primera vez que trabajo con los personajes de nyotalia.

Podéis pedirme parejas si queréis. Pero, debido a mi amor por el canon, sólo escribiré sobre países que tengan un personaje de nyotalaia oficial (no holmano esta vez TTwTT). Aún así no dudéis en decirme si queréis alguna pareja en especial.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
